Episode 61
Super Air Battle! Natsu vs. Cobra is the 61st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Hoteye faces off with Midnight while Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Jura Neekis head to the King's Summit. After a hard and long battle, Natsu Dragneel and Happy finally manage to defeat Cobra, a member of Oración Seis. Summary Natsu Dragneel and Happy continue to face off against the Oración Seis member Cobra and his snake Cubellios. They experience difficulties with him due to the fact that Cobra can "hear" their thoughts and their movements and can anticipate every attack they make and counter it. While they battle, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia enter the city of Nirvana and meet Hoteye and Jura Neekis. They later encounter Midnight. Hoteye, after revealing his true name to the three members of Allied Forces with him, decides to battle Midnight himself while the three head on over to the King's Summit. Cobra proves to Happy and Natsu that he can indeed hear their thoughts by saying it out loud while they're thinking. Using this knowledge, Natsu thinks of a way to defeat Cobra. He briefly manages to gain the upper hand by attacking without thinking at all. However, his attacks are soon rebuffed when Cobra unleashes his full might as the Poison Dragon Slayer. Despite the fact that Natsu was able to recharge using flames that exploded from a light, Cobra overpowers him with a combination of eating poison gas, listening Magic and his Poison Dragon's Roar. Natsu and Happy become poisoned and are numbed. Despite that, Natsu and Happy continue to be determined in battling him. Happy throws Natsu down at Cobra, but he is able to intercept the attack. However, Natsu turns the tables when he unleashes a very loud and impressive roar that could be heard all throughout the city. This roar incapacitates Cobra because of his vastly enhanced hearing. Cobra falls while Brain, at the King's Summit, marvels at Natsu and wonders what kind of a man is he to be able to bring down Cobra with just a scream. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cubellios *Hoteye vs. Midnight (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** *Sound Magic *Eye Magic ** * |Rifurekutā}} Spell used * * * * *Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust *Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw *Poison Dragon's Scales * * *Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang *Poison Dragon's Grip Strike * * Abilities used *Flight *Poison Generation *Hand-to-Hand Combat Item used * Manga & Anime Differences *Natsu and Cobra exchange more blows at the beginning of their battle in the anime than in the manga. *Happy makes a passing comment in the anime that women probably hate Cobra, which he hears, but this was not in the manga. *In the anime, Brain sets orbs alight around the base of the King's Summit, which was not included in the manga. *Cobra hits Happy backwards and Natsu to the ground using "Fang thrust of the Poison Dragon" in the anime, but this does not happen in the manga. *Happy and Natsu have an argument about Natsu clearing his thoughts in the anime. This wasn't in the manga. *In the anime, Natsu is once again thrown to the ground by Cobra, destroying a fiery orb in the process and then eating the flames. This is not found in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes